Second Chances
by Elizabeth Bartlett
Summary: Vala's looking for buried treasure at the start of Avalon. Please R&R!
1. Second Chances

A/N: Here's what I thought went through Daniel's mind during the last few minutes of 'Avalon Part 2'. Spoilers for 'Prometheus Unbound'. I got the second chances thing from an interview with Alex Levine (script corordinator for SG-1).I don't own 'Stargate' (Unfortunatly).

She was gone. Burned by those who thought her "possessed". Well that was true, but not in the sense that they thought. Daniel struggled, trying to get free from the men holding him, but they had a firm grip on him and weren't letting go. He could hear her cries of pain as she was burned alive. Then silence. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the square, blowing the fire out and letting him see Vala's burned body. People started to bow, everyone except Daniel, to a figure at the edge of the crowd. The men let go and Daniel slowly walked towards her body. Making his way up to the alter; he carefully wrapped himself around her burned body. Her skin and clothes were burned beyond recognition, the smell of burnt flesh, cloth, and hair still fresh in the air. Tears filled his eyes as he pressed her body to his. "_I never got to say goodbye. I wasn't able to tell her how I feel._" He thought to himself as he closed his eyes in a silent prayer for her soul. Daniel had never been the religious type; but he occasionally said a prayer now and then, this being one of those times. He couldn't believe that she was dead. Even though she was pain in the ass, constantly flirting with him and making rather suggestive comments, he cared for her. She was the one person who really got him, who knew what made him, well, him. He felt like a piece of him had just been ripped out and he felt the empty spot. She had been in the back of his mind ever since they had met, when she had taken over the Prometheus. Now that she was dead….he didn't know what would happen. They….he had no way of getting back to tell the others what had happened. All those thoughts went through his mind as he rested his head on her shoulders, hugging her gently as he leaned his cheek against her charred head. He undid the chains, it was enough that Vala had been chained when she had been alive, she didn't need to be chained in death. Sensing someone behind them, he turned his head and saw that it was a man holding a staff. The man moved closer and his staff began to glow. Looking at her, he was startled.Vala had been completely healed; her skin and hair grew back to normal, and her clothes returned to normal. He felt Vala gasp as she began to breathe and she sagged against his body as the man's staff stopped glowing.

"Daniel?" Vala said in a frightened voice.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, moving his hands to her face. He still couldn't believe that moments before she had been dead and now she was alive again.

"…I've got tingles all over. And don't flatter yourself I'm pretty sure its not you." Vala said. Shaking she moved into Jackson's arms cuddling to him, and he held her tight. He wasn't going to let her go no matter what. He saw tears filling her eyes and falling down her face as he rubbed her back, silently reassuring her that everything would be alright. Unable to keep the emotion from his voice he managed to choke out, "Thank you."

"Thank the Ori. Stand. You will come with me." The stranger said, as he turned and began walking out of the square.

Daniel looked down at Vala and said, "I think he wants us to follow him…can you walk?"

She nodded her head, still somewhatshaken over what had happened,saying, "If it means getting away from here."

They both stood, and Daniel draped her arm around his shoulder as she was still somewhat unstable. As they slowly walked out he smiled. He was getting one more chance with her and he wasn't going to ruin it. Sure five minutes from now she was going to make some wise-ass crack and he would try and suppress the urge to smother her in her sleep, but that was how their relationship worked. They each knew how they felt about each other and what had happened to Vala, to them, helped to bridge the gap between them that much more. Both of them had been given second chances and Daniel knew from experience that you shouldn't waste them. That was why they were following the stranger, to get to the bottom of who the Ori were.


	2. Vala vs Sha're

A/N: Iknow that I had originally done a chapter with both 'Ties thatBind' and 'Beachhead', but I decided that each episodedeserved it's own chapter (that and the fact thatI finally got to see 'Beachead' in its entirety). So here's the chapter for 'The Ties That Bind'.Don't own anything 'SG' related.Click the little purple button at the bottom and something good will happen. 

Daniel walked down the hallway towards his temporary room on the base. Reaching the door, he slid the key card through, opened the door, turned on the lights, shuts door and finds Vala lying in his bed.

"Hello." She said, smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daniel asked, wondering why Vala was in his room.

"Isn't this my room?"

"Noooo… your room is across the hall… with the… guard in front of it." Daniel said, casting a glance towards the door wondering how she had gotten passed the guard.

"Ah yes, they do all rather look alike don't they?" Vala said, looking around. "Anyhow, since I'm here, shall we make the best of it?" She asked, kicking off the covers to reveal a pink top and matching underwear.

"_God she looks so hot._" Daniel thought while saying, "No. we shalln't."

"Come on Daniel." Vala said getting to her knees and looking at him. "We're both stuck here on this base and there's nothing else to do."

"Yes there is! There's…there's…there's sleeping, there's working, there's-there's finding a way out of this mess!" Daniel said, trying to focus on getting her out of his room and not on how great her legs looked, or how her hair fell in front of her face in just the right way.

"What if we can't? We might have to spend the rest of our lives together."

"No! Don't even go there." Daniel said, walking away from her. The more distance between the two of them the better. It was all he could do to keep himself from nailing her right then and there.

"There's literally a bond between us. Some people might even find that… romantic."

"uh… I'm not one of those people." Daniel said, unconvincingly. "_I do, it's just…complicated._" He thought. "_I don't want anything happen to you like it did to Sha're._"

"Am I really so repulsive?" Vala asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No… uh…you're gorgeous…_I don't want you to go_…no!" Daniel said, walking to the other side of the room. "No you're not… repulsive, you're just… uh…ya uuhhh… it's just that I know what you're doing with the whole sexual… thing. It's a defense mechanism." He had to come up with something to explain why he was acting like this. He was never good at playing dumb.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You live a solitary existence, you… move from place to place, you never form any lasting relationships, you use sex as a weapon, prevent yourself from forming any real emotional bonds." Daniel said, ticking off the reasons on his fingers.

"Textbook case." Vala said, flatly.

Daniel shrugged. There wasn't much he could say at the moment.

"Never realized I was so transparent." Vala said standing, the hurt in her voice obvious.

"Vala…" Daniel said trailing off. He had gone further than he meant to, he didn't want to hurt her. He was the one to blame for all of this. He was the one who was pulling away. He didn't want to get involved, because when he did something happened to break it. "_Sometimes I feel cursed in the love department_." He thought, ruefully to himself.

"No really it's…that's fine Daniel," she said getting up and put on her robe. "you're right. I can see why you wouldn't want to become involved with someone so pathetic. I wasn't always like this, you should know. There was someone once," she said, the tears in her voice evident.

Daniel dropped his head down, feeling even more guilty than before. "_I really screwed it up this time._" He thought to himself.

"in fact I was engaged - then I was taken as a host and even though the Tok'ra eventually freed me, the damage was already done. And once you have been spat on, and stoned… by the people of your own village... well… you try forming lasting relationships." Vala finished, moving to leave.

"Vala, wait…_I love you dammit_…just wait…_I don't want you to leave_…please. Stop." He begged. Vala paused, tying the robe. "Alright I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I just… sometimes I just…forget what you've been through. If you've actually been through any of that... are you messing with me?" Daniel asked, realizing what she was doing.

Vala gave him a small smile and asked, "Is it working?"

"Ge--Get out, go. Get out." He said, pointing to the door. Vala headed to door, opened it, and turned giving him a look. "Go." Smiling she left. Once the door closed he sat down on the bed and sighed. There were so many things, so many emotions that he needed to sort through. Sure it had been a while since he had fallen for someone, but they hadn't been like Vala. Thinking about how they first met, Daniel shook his head. Whatever that encounter was, she made sure it'd stick in his mind. "_I just don't want her to get hurt because of what we do_." He thought. "_I know she can take care of herself, but still…_" sighing, he got ready for bed and turned off the lights, his mind still reeling. Whenever she was around him there were so many emotions swirling inside him that he didn't know what to think. Part of him still loved Sha're and the other half loved Vala. Even though it'd been six years since her death, Sha're had still been his wife and he didn't want to be un-loyal to her memory. He also knew that it was past time for him to move on, but at the same time he didn't want to. There were times where he wished that he was still back on Abydos and that none of this had ever happened. Daniel lay awake, thinking about all of that for a while, unable to fall asleep, thinking about Vala and what she meant to him.


	3. Prometheus Unbound:The Aftermath

A/N: Here's a chapter after the events of 'Prometheus Unbound'. I got "Kirking it up" from 'The Atlantis Handbook' by Cammy. Don't own 'Stargate' or 'Star Trek'. I also make a refrence to my own story 'Daniel Did It As Well'. Please R&R and enjoy!

Daniel hurt. It was an all over pain, but there was one particular of his anatomy that hurt the most. Sitting down gingerly, he sighed. He had been looking forward to seeing Atlantis, but that had come crashing down when they heard a distress signal and went to check it out but it had been a trap. Daniel had been the only one who had been able to stop Vala Mal Dorran, the one who had set the trap, from selling the ship in exchange for weapon's grade naquadah. "_You know, we could just have sex instead._" Talk about being blunt. Daniel smiled at the memory of Vala in that black cat suit she wore under the Kull armor. Even though he had been annoyed with her most of the time, there was something, some kind of connection that they had. Maybe it was that they'd both had personal interactions with the Gou'ald, maybe not, but there was something defiantly there. He was taken out of his reverie when there was a knock at the door. Looking, he saw that it was Jack. "_Crap, he's got that look. He must have read the report._" Daniel thought. "What?" he asked, slightly dreading the response.

"Oh, nothing. Heard that you had a rough time on the Prometheus." Jack said walking into Daniel's office. Him, Carter, and Teal'c had just finished reading the report on what happened on the Prometheus. Jack had laughed so hard that he had gotten side stitches, Carter just shook her head and smiled, and Teal'c was his usual stoic self. Jack had then left to give Daniel a hard time about 'Kirking it up' (so to speak). "She must have put up one hell of a fight."

"Yea." Daniel slowly said, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Easy on the eyes, huh?"

"Sort of, why?"

"No reason." Jack said, looking at his watch. "It's early, why don't we call it a night and head over to O'Malley's?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. Jack had read the medical report; he knew where Daniel's injures were. Sitting on a small bar stool in jeans wasn't on the top of his list right now. Playing it cool he said, "No thanks."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'll pass this time."

"I'll buy."

Daniel sighed. Now it was just getting annoying. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe. I can't help it if you act like Captain Kirk every time you leave the planet."

"What?"

"You know, the chick of the week always fell for Kirk and he always got her."

"And you think that I'm like that?"

"Let's see…Sha're, Tara, Kira, Melocia, the list goes on with the most recent addition being one Vala Mal Dorran."

Ok, now things were getting ridiculous. "Out." Daniel said, pointing his finger towards the door.

"So is she hell in bed?"

"Out!"

Jack walked out smirking. Apparently he had struck a nerve. "_Hmmm…Kirking it up. Gotta remember that one._"

As Jack left Daniel shook his head. He _was not_ like Captain Kirk. For one thing he didn't wear a Tribble on his head, pretending that it was hair. How could he help it if they fell for his boyish good looks? But he still couldn't get the image of Vala in a skintight suit, straddling him out of his mind. And that kiss….the last time he'd had one like that was just before he left Sha're on Abydos to take Jack and Sam to see the cartouche. A faint blush appeared at both memories. "_And those curves,_" Daniel thought, smiling. "Definitely_ easy on the eyes. _Definitely." Clearing his throat, he tried to focus on translating a tablet brought back by SG-10, but found his mind wandering back to the encounter on Prometheus. "_What the hell?_" he thought, pushing the tablet back and closing his eyes he allowed himself to slip into the memories of their fight (which some would call foreplay). "_I'll get it out of my system. It's not like I'm gonna see her again._"


	4. Treated her horribly

A/N: Here's the chapter for 'Beachhead'. I saw how Daniel treated Vala in the episode and wanted to explore that in the chapter. Don't own anything related to 'Stargate'. If you click the purple button at the bottom, something exciting will happen.

"She did it. The gate's been destroyed." Sam said, smiling.

Cheers went up around the Prometheus and Daniel looked towards the door waiting to see Vala walked through. But she didn't. Frowning, he asked, "Did Vala make it back onboard?"

The tech. shook his head and said, "Negative sir."

Daniel didn't know what to think. She was gone. For real this time. She hadn't been able to make it to the rings before the ship was destroyed. Biting his lip, he swallowed the sobs he felt rising in his chest. He then felt his legs give and he fell, to be caught by Mitchell and the last thing he thought before the darkness swallowed him was, "I wasted my second chance with her."

"_when we spoke a couple of weeks ago, you said you thought the effects of the bracelets was wearing off."_

"_well it was. I just didn't want to put it to a test from the other side of the galaxy, so..."_

"_Wow…Just dying to get rid of me now, aren't you?"_

"_No…not dying to..."_

"_Oh no…I know I'm not welcome here. Despite all my efforts to try and fit into your little stargating club, you can all rest assured, that as soon as I can safely part Daniel's company without killing the both of us, I will."_

"_Vala this is a military vessel."_

"_I know darling, I've stolen it before."_

"_well…Just try to be uh..."_

"_My charming self?"_

"_yes…just a little less talk a little more shut the hell up."_

"_Not everything I say is innuendo"_

"_We can all see, grasping her shoulders and moving her away thank you."_

"_What are you gonna do about it?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_What a complete shock!"Daniel looks at her.Vala nods, making a zipping motion "won't say another word."_

"_Vala! Where the hell are you?"_

"_Oh, you care now!"_

Daniel opened his eyes and sighed. He had dreamt of the past few days and had never realized how horrible he had treated Vala during them. They had just gotten so used to her brand of whit that they just tuned her out when she had actually wanted to help. And now he couldn't say he was sorry, or that she meant a lot to him. Closing his eyes, he started to drift off again when someone shouted.

"Hey, Jackson!"

Daniel startled, he opened his eyes to see Mitchell, Sam and, Teal'c standing at the foot of the bed. "Sorry, I keep falling asleep." He said, sitting up. He had dreamt of the night before they headed to D.C, when he finally realized why he acted the way he did when around Vala.

"Well, it's better than the alternative." Sam said. "You're lucky the bracelet's affect was wearing off."

"Yeah, lucky me." He said, closing his eyes. "_Lucky if you mean that I'm still alive while she's dead. Lucky that I didn't tell her how I really felt, lucky that I don't have a body to cry over, the way I did with Sha're._"

"Vala Mal Dorran will be mourned." Teal'c said, as if picking up on Daniel's thoughts.

"I've been going over the telemetry from the last few seconds before the formation of the singularity. A matter stream left the cargo ship just before it exploded. I mean…There's at least a slight chance that it was pulled into the singularity." Sam said. The little time she had interacted with Vala and Daniel, she had picked up that there was something unspoken between them, something that both of them felt but didn't have the guts to air. "_Like me and Jack._" She thought.

"So you're saying she could be alive, somewhere in the Ori home galaxy." Daniel asked, hoping, no, praying that Sam was right.

"It's possible."

"Well…We wanted to send them a message." He said, seeing an edge of sunlight when before there had been none.

Mitchell, Teal'c, and Daniel grinned. Sam did as well, but with a little less understanding. Daniel lay back smiling. "_Maybe there is still hope for us after all._"


	5. Tender Healing Hands

A/N: Here's my little ship for 'The Powers That Be'. I just had to do the beginning because I loved Daniel's expression when Vala showed up in that outfit. Don't know if I'll do one for 'Crusade'. Please R&R. (You know you want to.)

"I already told you, they won't recognize me dressed like this." Vala said, gesturing to the green BDU's and black top she wore. "Fortunately I left a couple of spare outfits behind." She headed towards a side room.

"What is it with her and her wardrobe?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel followed Vala and said, "Look I think we could probably explain to  
them exactly—"

Vala stopped walking and turned to face Daniel interrupting him, "It'll only take a second." She disappeared into the room and Daniel followed her. Vala held out a hand, stopping him. "Hey, can a girl have a little privacy?" she asked, blocking the doorway with her figure.

"No. Besides I think I've seen just about everything there is to see." Daniel replied.

Vala grinned, slightly raising an eyebrow. "Right. Look there's no other way out of this room. I'm just going to change. Be right back." She called out as she entered the room.

Daniel sighed. Sometimes it was just so damn frustrating to have her around. Before he could think about what little number she was slipping into, a man entered the room.

"Hey." Mitchell said, waving.

The man ran out, obviously surprised to see them there. But he was soon back, with a number of other men and they were all armed with staff weapons. Mitchell and Teal'c raised their P90s.

"These are the weapons of our God Qetesh! Who are you?" the man asked.

"Just take it easy." Mitchell said.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded.

"_Ok, time to play diplomat. Feel free to show up any time Vala._" Daniel thought while moving forward with his hands raised. "We mean no harm."

The man opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, they saw something behind Daniel, Cameron, and Teal'c that made his eyes go wide. They all dropped their weapons and fell to their knees, heads resting on the ground.

"_Ok, that was different._" Daniel thought.

"Please. Forgive us. It has been so long we began to fear you would not return." The man said.

Daniel saw Vala as she walked into their line of sight. She was wearing a very Gou'ald-ish outfit. It was tan, almost the same color of her skin, and was very risqué, covering what needed to be covered but hinted at what might be underneath. The skirt was the same color as her top and stopped just above the floor. She also wore matching arm warmers. "Then you are foolish. I would not abandon you. I am your God." She said, her voice sounding like a Gou'ald.

Daniel stood there with his mouth hanging open. His first thought was, "_God she looks so hot._" His second and third thoughts were, "_Where did she get a voice modulator? Why is she pretending to still be a Gou'ald?_"

He watched her from a distance. Daniel had never seen so many people get so sick in such a short amount of time. He had also never seen this side of Vala before. "_She actually cares about these people._" He thought to himself as she used the healing device on the villagers. He smiled to himself as she spoke softly, tenderly caressed their pale faces and held their hands as she healed them. Gone was the 'look-out-for-me-and-only-me' attitude and in its place was actually a caring, loving, and genuine concern for these people. Forget the fact that they had imprisoned her and put her on trial for things she did as (or pretended to be) a Gou'ald. Daniel knew that she felt guilty for the thing she had done when she was a host and therefore felt the need to help them, no matter how much Daniel tried to convince her otherwise.

Vala looked up and spotted Daniel watching her. She motioned to him with her head to come over. He dropped what he was doing and walked over.

"What?" he asked softly.

"This," she said holding up the healing device. "isn't working anymore…I'm sorry." she said, handing it to him, defeat in her voice.

Daniel sighed. This was not the time to give up and let these people die. "You have to keep trying…I mean…at least put on a show keep their hopes up…we know you can do that."

"See this is exactly why I don't even think about trying to help people." Vala said. "I'm terrible at it, because of me…these poor souls are either gonna die horribly or they're gonna give into the Prior in the hopes that he'll heal them."

"That's not because of you!" Daniel snapped quietly. Gone was the tender, caring Vala who had been healing the villagers.

"I can't make them better! And if I hadn't have been so worried about my precious treasure I would never have opened my big fat mouth and we never would have come here." Vala said, trying to make sure that Daniel understood that this was all her fault. Before all this, before she had met Daniel, she would have just grabbed the treasure and left, leaving the people of the village to deal with the Prior by themselves. But after being with Daniel for so long she'd suddenly developed a conscience and was actually starting to care about Daniel. Before she had just wanted to have a good romp and then leave, but now she was thinking about staying, coming up with some reason to hang around and not leave. But she hid those emotions from him; she didn't want him to think that she was going soft.

"Then these people would still have to either convert to Origin or face the consequences. And that's a dilemma the rest of our galaxy is going to have to worry about." Daniel said, trying to convince Vala that none of this was her fault. Before Vala could reply, Dr. Lam came up to them and wanted to talk to Daniel. Daniel handed the healing device back to Vala and left. Try as he might, he would never truly understand Vala. She kept her emotions close to her and never let anyone else see what she was really thinking. Sighing he thought, "_I just wish that she would stay longer. That way I can finally tell her how I feel._"

"_I can't believe that I'm actually starting to fall for him._" She thought, watching him walk away. "_That hasn't happened since I was engaged._" Sighing, she turned and went back to try and heal those who were sick.


	6. Reflection

A/N: Am going to do 'Crusade' in two parts, Vala's POV and the Daniel. First is Vala's. Spoilers for 'Crusade' as well as a "missing scene" from 'The Ties That Bind'. Don't own anything related to 'SG'. R&R at you leasure.

Vala looked in the mirror and smiled. Daniel's reflection stared back at her. "Ugh, those glasses have got to go." She said, taking the frames off of his face. "_If he realized how much hotter he looks without them, I bet he's switch to contacts._" Turning around, her eyes wandered across the room. She was in Daniel's office, a very cluttered one at that. Artifacts, some that would fetch a rather nice price, dotted the room at random intervals, papers were stacked haphazardly in piles around the room, and his desk was cluttered with tablets, papers, books, and photos. Striding over to Daniel's desk, Vala sat down and looking at the photos she saw a younger version of Daniel with what looked to be his parents, and one of him, Sam, Teal'c, and Jack standing in front of a rather large pond. Picking up the last photo, Vala smiled; it was the one of her and Daniel by the Reflection Pool when they were in D.C. Daniel was holding her and they were looking into each other's eyes. Looking at it, she couldn't help but recall that warm, summer-like day.

"_Remind me why we're here again?" Vala asked, looking around. _

"_Because I needed to get out and I've always wanted to see this part of town." Daniel replied. Sighing he sat down on the steps and stared at the reflection pool. The hotel room had been to confining and he had needed to get out and clear his head. No matter how many times he had been to the capitol he had never gotten around to seeing all of the touristy sights of the city. So, he thought, why not walk around and hopefully wear Vala out so she'd be too exhausted to try anything that night (although if she did, he might let her). _

_Vala sat down next to Daniel and said, "You've been like this since we got back. What's wrong?"_

"_Everything. None of this would be happening if I hadn't let my curiosity for the Alterains cloud my judgment." _

"_That's not true. It's partly my fault as well. Remember that I brought you the tablet that told us where the stuff was." She said, moving closer to Daniel. They sat there in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. "Enough of sitting around, feeling sorry for ourselves." Vala said, jumping up. She grabbed Daniel's hand and said, "Let's go." _

"_Where?" Daniel asked, allowing himself to be pulled up by Vala._

"_I don't know, just anywhere that's not here." She said, moving backwards. She tripped over her foot and started to fall back._

_Daniel moved forwards as Vala fell and caught her, holding her in a slight dip, their eyes locked. He slowly straightened up and they continued to look at each other, oblivious to their surroundings, until Daniel saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Daniel looked over and saw that it was Jack, holding the Polaroid and grinning like an idiot. "Jack!" Daniel said, letting go of Vala rather quickly. "How did you know that we were here?" _

"_I was driving by and saw you so I thought I'd stop and say hi. Am I interrupting?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _

Vala smiled at the memory. "_I guess that Jack sent him the picture like he'd promised and Daniel kept it._" She thought. Reaching for a pen and paper, she quickly wrote a note to Daniel. "_This should be fun._" She thought, smirking as she walked into the hallway. But before she told them about the Ori invasion, she was going to have a little fun with the whole body-switching thing.


	7. A Promise is a Promise

A/N: Here's Daniel's chapter for 'Crusade'. It's set before the last scene in the episode. I make a little refrence to a epsiode in season 10, see if you can spot it. Still don't own anything related to 'SG'. Read and leave your thoughts in the form of Reviews.

Daniel was beyond creped out. He had just finished watching the recording of when Vala was in his body and Cameron had told him about the locker-room incident. And the strangest thing was that he had no memory of it. One minute he was heading towards his office and the next he was sitting in an interrogation room staring at Sam and Cameron. Walking down the hallway a number of people tried to hide their smiles as he passed but failed miserably. Daniel sighed and inwardly groaned. He was never going to live this one down. Stepping inside his office he looked around, making sure that everything was still there. "_Good, it's all still here._" He thought, making his way to the desk. "_At lease this means she didn't have time to sell my stuff._" Sitting down, he reached for a file and started working. General Landry wanted him to read the "demands" that the Russians wanted in exchange for the US keeping the Gate. He should have seen it coming; Shen had made that comment about him still working for the Stargate program even if it wasn't run by the US. But he had more important things on his mind and try as he might, he couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. Sighing he shut the folder and tossed it onto a pile on his desk. The pile was already unstable and the addition of the Russian folder made the entire thing fall onto the floor. Groaning, Daniel got up and started to pick up the mess. He picked up a note and paused, staring at the handwriting. It was his; or at least some variation of his, but he didn't remember writing it. Glancing down at the end of the page, he saw 'Vala' at the bottom. "_She must have written it before talking to Mitchell._" He thought slowly standing, the mess forgotten. Sitting down in his chair, he read the note;

_Hello Daniel,_

_By now you know what happened to me and what's going on. Its funny isn't it? You've always wanted to get into my pants and now I was in yours. All joking aside, I wanted to tell you that I never forgot you. I missed the constant banter we had, it's incredibly dull here. I wanted to let you know that I think that you're the most witty, handsome, sexist man that I know and who won't try and kill me. If you're not able to stop the Ori, we might meet sooner than we think. Besides, you still owe me that dinner you promised when we were in D.C. The food's much better there than it is here. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Vala _

Daniel put the note down and smiled. It was just like Vala to remember his promise. He still felt creped out, but not so much as before. "_I guess that if one person could invade my body, I'd want it to be her._" he thought, his smile widening. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift back to when they were in D.C.

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel opened his eyes and looked towards the door. Seeing that Landry was in the doorframe he stood and said, "Yes General?"

"Was I interrupting something?" Landry asked.

"Uh…no, I was just…um, thinking. It's, uh, been a day for me."

Landry smiled. "I understand. I must be a lot to take in. I'm calling a meeting for Sg-1 in ten minutes."

"Understood, General. If I may ask, did we come to an agreement with the Russians?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you." Landry said, heading towards the elevators.

Daniel followed and Vala's comment about the food here popped into his head. "_If I ever see her again, I'll take her anywhere she wants._" He thought.


	8. Treasure Hunting

A/N: As I was writing these little shorts, it occured to me that I hadn't done one for Avalon part1. So, here it is. It takes place before the start of it, sort of a "missing scene" (if you will). I had fun writing all the D/V moments and hope that you enjoyed it as well. Abig thanks to Fiara Fantasy for all the reviews. Don't own anything from 'SG'. Read and Review.

Daniel couldn't wait to get to Atlantis. He was almost packed and he had just dropped off the keys to his apartment at his landlord's. He just had to finish up in his office and have everything taken over to the Daedalus. Hopping in his car, he couldn't resist smiling. He was finally on his way to Atlantis. He had wanted to go on the first expedition with Wier and everyone else, but Jack just _had_ to insist that he stay here. And then the whole Vala incident had shot down his second chance at going. Oh well, you know what they say; third times a charm. Once in his office inside the mountain Daniel got to work quickly, deciding which books to take and which to put into storage. He had been working for almost an hour when the 'Gate activation' alarm went off. Daniel hardly looked up; he had given up Gate travel to learn everything he could about Atlantis once he had gotten word he was going to Atlantis. Five seconds later Walter's voice rang out over the PA system, telling him to report to the Control room. "What's going on?" Daniel asked, once he was in the Control room.

General Landry looked at Daniel and said, "Do you know a Vala Mal Durran?"

"Yes, can I ask why?" He said hesitantly.

"_Is that you Daniel?_" he heard a female voice say.

Closing his eyes, Daniel sighed. It was Vala alright. "What do you want?"

"_What no 'hello'? No 'how are you'?_"

"What do you want?" Daniel repeated. He didn't have time for this, he still had packing to do.

"_I'm fine thanks for asking. I wanted to let you know that I've come across this incredible tablet. One that has the location buried treasure._"

"Listen, Vala, I'm thrilled and all, but we're not in the treasure hunting business-" Daniel started to say, but Vala cut him off.

"_Not just any buried treasure. Ancient buried treasure._"

Ok, Daniel had to admit that that got his attention. "Are you sure?"

"_Positive._"

"Then why are you telling us?"

"_Because I can't read Ancient and if I remember correctly you can. So can I come through?_"

Daniel looked at Landry who said, "What can you tell us about her?"

"Well she's basically a petty thief. She always has some ulterior motive and won't tell the truth to your face unless she's backed into a corner." Daniel said.

"Then we won't let her through." Landry said.

"But if that tablet's what it is, then we could have the biggest discovery since the Stargate." Daniel said. "My recommendation is that we let her through but keep her in one area of the base, that way she won't get a layout of the place and try anything.

Landry was silent for awhile. Then he said, "All right, but we have a SG team meet her off-world and search her, make sure she isn't hiding something."

"Vala, we're sending you coordinates to an off-world site. An SG team'll meet you there and then bring you here."

"_Can't wait._"

The wormhole then disengaged and Daniel headed back to his office to resume packing. Looking at his watch, he saw that he could deal with Vala and still have time to reach the Daedalus. Besides,what's the worst that could happen?


End file.
